


something dumb to do

by yjayo



Category: 4minute - Fandom, B2ST, Beast - Fandom, Cube United
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven years. they've been dating for seven years. that's, like, the age of a small child, hyuna thinks. </p><p>that's it. their relationship was a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something dumb to do

“look, my ankle just isn’t going to cut it tonight.” she whines with a pout, one that he knows is completely exaggerated. 

he rolls his eyes and takes a step towards her, lifting her up in his arms, bridal style. “look, my arms just aren’t going to cut it” he makes a swift motion of dropping her a centimetre, only to catch her again a second later. she squeals, arms automatically thrown around his neck for support.

“okay! okay!” she succumbs, face hidden in his neck after a second of panic. however, she remains in his arms. “it’s been a while since we’ve been like this, you know?”

“you’re always busy.” he notes, shrugging. “busy making everyone fall in love with kim hyuna that you forgot someone loves you at home.”

she laughs and he can’t help but relish in the fact that he can actually see it all. she always had this habit of hiding her smile, her teeth, behind her hands. like she was embarrassed. embarrassed by what, he’ll never know, but he enjoyed seeing this side to her. “it still sounds weird.” she begins, a smile beginning on her cheeks, “home. our home. one that we own. together. us. me and you.”

“is this your way of telling me you want out? because we’re stuck in a six month contract?” he offers, albeit sarcastically. 

she hits him on the chest; finally letting herself out from his grasp. “no. it’s just weird.” she walks towards the centre of the room and spreads her arms, readying herself for the choreography. he watches her for a moment, soaking in her steps, before following. there is a second of messy collaboration but it takes no time before he’s moving in time with her beat, stepping to song in perfect synchronisation.

“weird how?” he asks. she leaps into his arms and he lifts her into the air, above his head and she slides down his back, twirling away from his grasp. they had practiced the moves enough times that it came like second nature.

she steps away, throwing her elbow in an angle before shaking back to him. “weird like we-don’t-have-to-hide-things-anymore-weird.” she breathes, taking his hand as they begin a tango section, “weird that we’ve been looking at property and no one seems to really mind.”

he laughs, briefly holding her against him before stepping into time with her cha cha, “it has been seven years, mind you. i don’t think anyone cares." one final twirl into his arms, a dip and then a finishing pose. "see. your ankle worked that time.”

she rolls her eyes, walking towards the mirror to grab their bottles, tossing his at him without warning – it hits him in the face. “are you okay?!” she gushes, though it takes no time for it to turn into a bubbling laugh. “it’s weird because i care, okay.” she repeats his words, taking him into a hug and settling her arms on his neck. “seven years, kikwang. that’s like the age of a small child.”

“please don’t compare our relationship to a small child. that’ll just freak me out.”

“why? don’t you think about having kids with me?”

“well, duh?” he can’t help but feel like he’s been cornered. “i would like to think about marriage first.”

“okay.”

“okay… what?”

“okay, ask me then.”

“ask you what?”

“are you really that dumb?”

when it finally clicks, he stares at her dumbfounded. “do you – do you want to get married?” they’re still standing, in the centre of the studio, both sweaty from practice and yet he has never seen her smile so wide.

“obviously. i love you kikwang.”

“i love you, too, hyuna.”


End file.
